


Until Next Time

by audriel



Series: Kurodai Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/pseuds/audriel
Summary: Kurodai Week 2017Day 1:First Meeting/ Next TimePacific Rim AU.





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> My very, _very_ late submission for Kurodai Week 2017
> 
> I had the outline for _all_ the days, but I foolishly, stupidly decided to pick AUs for all of them. Of course, I cannot just make it quick and short. Of course, I just have to get into details. Of course, the story gets a life of its own. **_Of course._** *bangs head to the desk*
> 
> So here it is. Be forewarned. 10K ahead.

“Sawamura Daichi and Azumane Asahi, reporting for duty.”

“At ease, Rangers.” Marshal Ukai Jr. waves the formalities aside, which is typical of the eccentric head of Hong Kong Shatterdome. Takeda, Ukai’s aide, who is standing not far from the pacing Marshal, gestures for the two Jaeger pilots to secure the door and come in further to the LOCCENT Mission Control.

Daichi does as he is told and notices that there are already others present but it is suspiciously silent in the room that makes him and Asahi exchange a wary look. When they join the others, he recognizes all the familiar faces of top officers of the Shatterdome and none of the LOCCENT technicians and personnel. He nods to Oikawa and Iwaizumi from K-Science and J-Technology, Oohira and Tendou from Strike Troops and Moniwa from Jumphawk Squadron. He smiles to his friends, Kiyoko from Medical, and Koushi from the LOCCENT Mission Controller, and takes his place between Koushi and his fellow Ranger and ace pilot, Ushijima.

“Do you know why we are here?” Daichi asks Koushi under his breath while his eyes are on Ukai who is no longer just pacing but also muttering to himself with his hand on his mouth. He has not seen the Marshal this serious since the double event, which heavily damaged Ace Libero and nearly totaled Iron Wall, leaving the Shatterdome with only two battle-ready Jaegers. He will be worried if it isn’t for Takeda who remains calm. They all have learned by now if both of their leaders are anything but calm, that means shit is hitting the fan.

Koushi purses his lips, and Daichi immediately knows something is wrong. They are no longer co-pilots, but they can still read each other well. Before he can ask further, Ukai has stopped pacing and turned to look at the gathered officers.

“United Nations is shutting down the Jaeger program.” Pandemonium breaks out at the announcement. Surprise, disbelief and anger can be heard and seen from their reactions.

“What the _fuck_?!” Daichi recognizes the loudest curse coming from Tendou, but neither he nor Oohira scolds him. He’s pretty much speaking out for all of them.

“Even after the last week’s double event?” Moniwa asks in disbelief. Since their initial appearance in San Fransisco, they have never seen more than one Kaiju attacking. Two are practically unheard of, and should have raised alarms. They should have strengthened their defense, not weakened them.

“They still believe that building Kaiju Wall will be enough, don’t they?” Oikawa mutters darkly, unimpressed with the utter idiocy of their superiors.

“Unfortunately.” Ukai snorts derisively. “They have _kindly_ ,” Ukai injects the word with heavy dose of sarcasm, “left us enough funding to keep one Shatterdome operational for eight months.”

“One Shatterdome, sir?” Iwaizumi clarifies.

“We’ve held conference with other Marshals.” Takeda speaks up. “We decided that it was best to pool our resources in one place.”

“We are the closest to the Breach, so Hong Kong Shatterdome will remain active while other Shatterdomes will be closed.” Ukai adds in the ringing silence as the news sinks in. “When we said our resources, we meant _all_ of our resources, from raw material to Jaegers, from officers to rangers.”

“Anchorage have committed to sending raw materials, medical supplies and research materials, with Fox Fire ensuring the delivery. Vladivostok are sending ammunition and heavy artillery along with Evening Mist. Sydney are sending Seagull Star with their Jumphawks. However, Tokyo are not only sending Horned Owl and Weasel Sage but also their Marshal and their best officers.” Takeda recites the information from the tablet he has on his hand.

“While Tokyo don’t have as much skill and experience as Hong Kong in dealing with Kaiju,” Ukai continued, “they manage not only to minimize property damage but also human casualty. Their science and technology division in particular-”

“-They’re the best in Kaiju research and Jaeger development,” Oikawa has straightened up, looking the most alive Daichi in the past few months with his bright and eager eyes. “When I raised the possibility of double event, they were the only ones who didn’t dismiss it and even helped to pinpoint the time and place for Kaiju appearance.”

Daichi looks at Oikawa in surprise, and he is not the only one. Since his forced retirement from Jaeger piloting, Oikawa has thrown himself into researching Kaiju with the same zeal he used to train and prepare himself into fighting them that he is now considered the top Kaiju specialist. However, he is so brilliant that other scientists can barely keep up with him and he ends up doing many of the necessary and important calculations on his own. So far, his predictions haven’t missed but it comes with a high cost.

Oikawa spends most of his time cooped up in his laboratory and only goes out to get additional information about Kaiju that he can’t get from videos and reports. Otherwise they can go on days, even weeks without seeing him, which is a contrast to his Ranger days when he could be seen around the Shatterdome to make a nuisance of himself. All who know him make a habit of checking up on him and keeping him company. Regardless, Iwaizumi, being his best friend and former co-pilot, is still the one who can handle him best, reminding him to eat and dragging him out by force when necessary.  Although there are times when they involve Ushijima when nothing else works. It doesn’t always work, because his role and responsibility is too great and valuable in the fight against Kaiju that they require him to run himself ragged.

But if there is someone in Tokyo Shatterdome that can keep up with Oikawa, and they are going to be transferred to Hong Kong, then Oikawa is not going to be the only Kaiju specialist. Oikawa will have the help that he sorely needs all this time and Iwaizumi will not have his attention divided between taking care of his childhood friend and the technology division. Iwaizumi seems to follow the same line of thinking. His eyes lighten up in hope, most likely not even thinking of the benefit for himself. Daichi smiles at Iwaizumi, happy for his friend.

“Is it a recent development? I don’t recall Tokyo performing so well before.” Koushi speaks up.

“They had a new Marshal who made a major overhaul of the Shatterdome when he took over from Nekomata. I heard from Gramps that Nekomata personally picked and trained him for the position.” Ukai Sr.-affectionately and respectfully called Gramps by his grandson-and Nekomata are the most successful first-generation Jaeger co-pilots with the highest Kaiju kill count that turned them into legends all Rangers aspire to be. Both were promoted to Marshals by Pan Pacific Defense Corps after their retirement. While they were assigned to different Shatterdomes, they remained in contact, which meant that Hong Kong Shatterdome led by Ukai Sr. asked for and received assistance from Tokyo Shatterdome led by Nekomata more than other Shatterdomes. Daichi himself has worked with the pilots of Horned Owl and Weasel Sage at least once during his active years with Koushi in Sky Raven.

“Impressive.” Ushijima speaks, likely from experience. Daichi has heard the rumors about Los Angeles' Marshal’s attempt to streamline the operation. While it turned Ushijima and Semi into tough and formidable Jaeger pilots, it could not be said the same for other Jaegers and their pilots. So many lives were lost when it could have been preventable. The Marshal had been dishonorably discharged and disgraced. It sounds Tokyo’s Marshal knows what he is doing, he might even have learned from LA’s Marshal's mistakes.

“How would the chain of command be with another Marshal?” Oohira asks the important question. It doesn’t occur to them until the question that there might be a change in leadership. Ukai has been the longest Marshal Daichi serves under and it is difficult to imagine working under another Marshal. He believes it’s the same case for others.

For many who have been in different Shatterdomes, Ukai has been their best superior they could ask for: strict and tough that he demands nothing but the best and gives them hell for their mistakes, but at the same time kind and considerate that he knows not to push them beyond their limits and treats them as a person, not just a soldier.

“Kuroo has no interest in taking command of the Shatterdome. He is going to be my second-in-command.”

Daichi’s mind goes blank at the name he has not heard for a long time. He finds himself repeating the name out loud unconsciously.

“Kuroo…  Kuroo Tetsurou?” Both Koushi and Asahi glance sharply at him, surprise is clear on their faces.

Ukai’s eyebrow raises up in surprise. “I’m not aware you know the Marshal himself, Sawamura.”

“He…” Daichi’s mouth feels dry. “We… were in the same year in the Academy.”

“Wait, wait,” Tendou waves his hands to catch their attention, his unnerving eyes turns towards Daichi. “Are you telling me that Tokyo’s Marshal is not much older than us?”

“He isn't. At least I think Kuroo is not.” It is Asahi who answers, taking the burden of answering on himself. Of course, the sharp ones don’t fail to notice the protective gesture as it is.

“Would that be a problem?” Ukai sweeps his gaze over all the officers present, but Daichi feels it is directed at him in particular.

“No, Sir. It would not be a problem, Sir.” Daichi responds respectfully alongside the others, ignoring the concerned glances from his closest friends. Daichi doesn’t dare to react, he can feel Ukai’s gaze boring into him before moving to each and every single one of them.

“Good. Because for all my experience, I cannot do what he has achieved in Tokyo, which we sorely need if we are to continue fighting the fucking Kaiju. You _will_ welcome him and his officers, and the other pilots as one of your own. Because right now, _we_ ’re the only defense Earth has against Kaiju. Remember that.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Satisfied with what he sees, Ukai nods. “Make all the necessary preparations for the transition.  Takeda has the list of tasks for each division. I expect them to be done before they arrive. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Dismissed.”

Daichi keeps his expression flat and his steps even as he comes up to Takeda to get his assignment. Daichi is careful not to show his eagerness to leave. When he finally excuses himself, Koushi and Asahi flank him, matching his steps as they leave the LOCCENT. Daichi can see the curious look on Tendou’s face, but Oohira pulls him forward. It is only when Ushijima tells him that Semi wants to see him that Tendou willingly lets himself be dragged away. Tendou has a soft spot for his SemiSemi. Truly, Ushijima is more observant than others give credit for, an odd thing to overlook by someone who is supposed to see more than others, and that someone is currently walking ahead of him, peering at him in interest.

“So… what was all that about?” Of all times for Oikawa to regain his inquisitive nature about something else that is not Kaiju or Kaiju-related, it has to be now, but Daichi doesn’t show any of this on his face.

“It’s just a name I haven’t heard a long time.” Daichi has learned that the best lies are the closest to the truth, and his breath catches when he realizes from whom he has learned that lesson. Someone who is as sharp and observant as Oikawa and Tendou, who has similar ability to read and provoke people. Someone with piercing golden eyes and sly, mischievous smirks. It is as though a dam has been broken—a dam he wasn’t even aware of existed—broken by a single name from the past.

“I believe we all have a lot of preparation to do, shouldn’t we get ourselves started?” Koushi gives his best angelic smile, but his tone holds underlying threat, which will have sent most people scurrying in fear and begging for mercy.

“Ooh, scary.” Oikawa is unfortunately not most people, who has self-preservation instinct and won’t go poke the dragon in the eye just to see them breathe fire, which… is pretty much what he once did to that dragon-like Kaiju. “You only make me more curious Kouu-shiiii.” He sings as he flits around to avoid getting jabbed by Koushi, only to get himself given a painful head chop by the one and only Iwaizumi.

“Ouch, that huurrttts, Iwaa-chaan!” Oikawa whines with tears in his eyes, “You know how precious this mind is! What if I got concussion? Where will we be without my brilliance?”

“Yeah yeah. As if I don’t know how hard your head is. It takes more than that to get you a concussion.”

“You can’t know that!” Oikawa pouts.

“Should we give it a try then?” Iwaizumi pops a vein as he rolls his sleeve up, his muscled arm bulged, more than ready to give the most painful hit on Oikawa.

“Okay, okay! I can get a clue!” Oikawa scrambles away, pulling down his lower eyelid and sticking out his tongue before leaving with a huff. It is such a childish gesture that used to be typical from the former pilot that Daichi can’t muster his usual annoyance at Oikawa. It seems that Iwaizumi is not the only one excited for the prospect having another Kaiju expert.

“Sorry ‘bout him.” Iwaizumi turns to give them apologetic look.

“He was more stressed than he’d like to admit, wasn’t he?” Daichi ignores the knowing look Koushi shot him at his attempt to deflect attention.

“Yeah. He barely got the prediction on time for the double event. He knew he was in over his head with additional variable in the calculation.” The statement sobers them, reminding them how much a close call it was. They don’t lose anyone, but Futakuchi has yet to regain consciousness, Aone needs intensive physical therapy and Noya is still under observation. Daichi can step in as replacement pilot with his ability to Drift with everyone, but three Jaegers might not be enough for one Kaiju seeing how much smarter they are getting, and with their luck, they might be getting another double event.

“Iwaizumi-san!” One of the Jaeger technicians calls the J-Tech officer from the platform near the currently repaired White Eagle. From the distinctive hair style, it looks like Kindaichi.

“Well, that’s my cue.” Iwaizumi doesn’t immediately leave, but he gazes so intensely at Daichi that he has to quell the urge to fidget. He claps a firm hand on Daichi’s shoulder and with wordless nod, he leaves to help his subordinate.

Neither Daichi nor Iwaizumi is good with words, but they find ways to speak through their actions. The firm clap is meant to comfort and reassure, and to tell that he is available whenever he needs to talk. Between Koushi and Asahi, and now Iwaizumi, the concern is too much.

“Daichi…”  Koushi’s voice is gentle and understanding. It will only take him one look at his best friend and former co-pilot for him to crumble, but it is the last thing he needs, or wants.

“I’ll be checking on Hinata and Kageyama.” Daichi keeps his gaze forward, purposefully avoiding their gazes.

“Okay.” The concession is a relief for Daichi who blindly nods to them before running away to the Kwoon Combat Room. Being the Assault Specialist, Daichi spends most of his time in the Combat Room. It is the place he felt the safest and the most comfortable in the Shatterdome.

When he walks into the Combat Room, he is not surprised to see it is already occupied. Kageyama and Hinata, the pilots of Little Giant, are the youngest and the least experienced Rangers in Hong Kong Shatterdome, but they make it up with their persistence and determination. There are no co-pilots more talented and hardworking than these two. Their desire to be better and to be the best can only be matched by each other. That’s why not only they are Drift compatible, they also have the highest synchronicity percentage between co-pilots.

Still even knowing all of this, it can be difficult to see at times. Kageyama and Hinata are such polar opposites in both appearance and personality. Kageyama is tall and dark, whereas Hinata is small and bright. Kageyama is quiet and brooding, whereas Hinata is cheerful and talkative. Kageyama and Hinata often argue and call each other names. And yet…

When they let their action speak for them, such as when they are sparring in the Combat Room, the ease of which they anticipate each other’s movements and move around each other, any doubts are quickly quelled with how the two make it look less like they are fighting and more like they are dancing. Each win is hard fought and hard won, and neither gains advantage over the other as neither truly takes the lead, as true Drifters and co-pilots should.

They are always a sight to see.

He wonders whether they looked like them back then.

Settling in the corner of the room he uses to observe his fellow Rangers, Daichi stops fighting against the rush of past memories and allows himself to be pulled into them.

They did not run around in the same social circles back in the Academy. They didn’t even share many classes together, being in different batch. Despite being fellow Japanese in an international military organization, he didn’t stand out to Daichi. Since Onibaba attacked Tokyo, destroying the capital and killing thousands, many Japanese youths went to sign up and join the PPDC once they were of age, Daichi was no exception. However, there were times when Daichi caught sight of a tall, lanky figure with a mess of dark hair, who always walked with a smaller, hunched figure with blond hair, but Daichi hasn’t been looking for friends, he hasn’t had time to.

The training program at the Jaeger Academy took a total of twenty-four weeks, divided into three eight-week trimesters. In the Academy, they learned about the technical aspects of piloting a Jaeger and were constantly tested and pushed to their physical and mental limits; how much a student could remember, learn and maintain within a short period of time determined whether or not they’d be able to make the cut and become a Ranger. The first trimester was particularly brutal, meant to cull the herd that very few was known to make it.

Daichi has been in college prep class and volleyball captain in high school, but he could barely keep up with his classes in the Academy. He was not bad with English, he could read and make conversation well enough, but it was something else when all his textbook and lectures along with tests and assignments were in English. It has made learning doubly difficult, then there were the training exercises. While he had the stamina and strength acquired from volleyball, fighting did not come naturally to Daichi when it is the most important skill for a Jaeger pilot. He had Koushi helping him with the studies and Asahi helping him with training, but he couldn’t help feeling guilty for taking their time when they were also struggling themselves, and when they have followed him to PPDC. He refused to bring them down with him, so he spent his time reviewing his lessons and training his body in the wee hours when the Kwoon Combat Room was completely empty.

Until it wasn’t.

Daichi didn’t recognized him at first, all he noticed was the smooth and ease of which he moved through all the 52 katas of Jaeger Bushido. It was not perfect, it was choppy and disjointed in some places, but for cadets and Ranger hopefuls like them, it came close. When his fellow cadet finally realized he was no longer alone, he threw Daichi the most infuriating smirk and remark of him being so good that he couldn’t stop looking at him. Naturally, Daichi didn’t react well to it despite the truth of the stranger’s words. It didn’t help that the other cadet only seemed to be amused by his fervent denial. Daichi went on doing what he was set out to do, refusing to let the unwanted presence deter him. Surprisingly Daichi was left undisturbed even when he was acutely aware there was someone else in the Combat Room with him. He stayed as long as Daichi would have, if only his stubbornness didn’t keep him leaving until the other did.

That was not the last Daichi saw of him. Since then Daichi no longer had the Combat Room to himself and gained company in form of messy-haired cadet. They exchanged names, it was how he found out his name was Kuroo, but that was the only exchange they had, Daichi pretty much shut down any attempt Kuroo made to get them to interact more. He was aware he was being petty and childish, Kuroo didn’t warrant any cold shoulder, not even his initial bad impression did. Daichi was usually better than that, not making haste judgment of a person from first impression and not treating others with less respect regardless of his feelings. Kuroo’s only fault was intruding the only time and place he had to himself, and Daichi found himself unwilling to forgive him for that.

Kuroo was surprisingly undeterred by his less than welcoming attitude. While he didn’t spend his time as often as Daichi in the Combat Room, he could be found in four out of five week-days before Daichi. Kuroo always made sure to greet Daichi when he arrived and waved him goodbye when he left. He didn’t always train or study like Daichi, sometimes he just sat or laid down on one of the unoccupied mats, seeming lost in his own mind. Otherwise, Kuroo did not make much difference in Daichi’s routine with his presence. He made it easy for Daichi to ignore him. Thus, it was how it went, two PPDC cadets doing unsanctioned training and using the Combat Room side-by-side and in silence until the day officially started in the Academy.

It all changed two weeks before the end of the first trimester. By then, many cadets had dropped out of training, unable to keep up with the physical and mental demands required of them. He, Koushi and Asahi were among the few left from their batch, but it felt like they were hanging by a thread.

He had just the worst day when it seemed the universe conspired against him, when everything that could go wrong just went wrong, when nothing he did went right. He went directly towards the Combat Room after dinner and let his frustration out on the punching bag. He didn’t know how long he was at it until the bag was pulled away from him by his one and only midnight annoyance. Before he could snap at the taller boy, Kuroo threw him a bo staff which he caught out of reflex. Breaking their established routine, Kuroo asked him to spar.

He was reluctant, but with few well-placed jabs against his dwindling supply of patience, Daichi took the bait and used all his strength into a downward swing which Kuroo barely deflected with his own staff. Daichi didn’t hold back, it also didn’t help that Kuroo kept provoking him. In the beginning, Daichi fought blindly and relentlessly, relying on his strength, which has grown considerably since he started the Academy, and yet, while Kuroo’s hands shook as he received his blows, he always managed to take them enough to keep Daichi from getting a hit and launch his own attack. Eventually Daichi found himself flat on his back, the end of Kuroo’s staff right on his face. He was breathing and sweating heavily, when Kuroo didn’t seem to break a sweat.

Instead of gloating like he expected him to, Kuroo looked at him with scrutinizing gaze and pulled back the staff only to ask for another spar. Daichi didn’t know what to think, but he took the offer anyway. It was only after he returned to his room, Daichi realized that all the frustration keeping him on edge was completely gone, leaving him content and satisfied like he would have after a well-deserved workout. Kuroo had inadvertently helped him by giving an outlet for his frustration.

The next time they met, it was Daichi who broke the routine by thanking Kuroo, which the other cadet took as permission to treat Daichi more familiarly. Kuroo was nothing like he expected. He had a nest of a hair he called bedhead. He looked lazy with his half-lidded eyes and sleazy with the smirks he wore. He could be devious and provocative, not to mention scarily sharp and observant as he had proven with how easily he goaded Daichi into a fight. However, he was surprisingly patient and understanding, with a knack for teaching that he managed to find ways for Daichi to understand the lessons he struggled with. He was kind and considerate that he knew when to push or not to, and to apologize when he crossed the line. He dealt with silence as well as chatter. He was a better man than he initially thought. Kuroo helped as much as Asahi and Koushi did for Daichi to make it through the first cut.

Even after getting through the worst of the training, and finally hitting his stride in the second trimester, Daichi kept up the routine of training and studying in the wee hours in the Combat Room, but no longer in an empty, unoccupied Room. Kuroo became a part of his routine. Now that he could afford to spare his attention, their time was interspersed with personal tidbits of each other. It became a common sight: two boys laying on the mats on their backs looking up talking in low voice as though sharing secrets.

Kuroo was ahead of him by four weeks, since he turned 18 earlier than Daichi. It was also why he had the advantage over Daichi when it came to lessons. He came here with his best friend, like Daichi did. His name was Kenma, who barely scraped by through the physical part of the training, but excelled in the mental part of it. He was actually a genius, that was why he was allowed to join the Academy despite being underage. Kenma, who was also slated to be his co-pilot. Kuroo always looked so soft and affectionate whenever he talked about Kenma, which did strange things to his heart and stomach. Kuroo had the bad habit of cracking awful jokes without shame to which he couldn’t help groaning in secondhand embarrassment. His laughter, if it could be called one, was capable of rousing the dead. For all his calm and responsible nature, he was prone to acting juvenile at times, and he often (always) succeeded in making Daichi join him.

However, the best time of their nights was always when they sparred. They had different and distinctive styles. Daichi was strong and sturdy, Kuroo was light and nimble. Daichi was steady and firm, Kuroo was flexible and adaptable. If Daichi was tree, then Kuroo was water. By all means, they should be a bad match-up, but somehow it worked for them. At first Kuroo won their bouts more often than not since he was unlike any opponent Daichi had fought against, but as he grew more accustomed to the other’s style and learned to use more of his head, he started giving Kuroo a run for his money. Their bouts turned longer and longer as they gained better insight into each other. He had fought against other cadets, against his friends, but his fight against Kuroo was always the most difficult and challenging, yet the most satisfying he had. Sometimes when the thought came into his mind, he felt guilty for Koushi, who was slated to be his co-pilot and only wiggled his eyebrows when he caught onto few memories of the midnight exchange in the Drift during Pons Training.

He knew that by being co-pilots there were no secrets between them, but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing having Koushi know his innermost thoughts and feelings, especially when he hadn’t figured out what they were. He knew Koushi’s suspicions, he knew the other’s thoughts as well as Koushi knew his own, but Koushi left him (mostly) alone. It took the realization that Kuroo would be the first to leave the Academy to be stationed in a Shatterdome, either as a Ranger or as an Officer, that finally made him act.

They had been lying side-by-side, Kuroo was talking about best Shatterdome to be stationed in, when Daichi impulsively flipped himself on top of Kuroo and kissed him right then and there. Kuroo was so still and unmoving beneath him that Daichi had thought he made a mistake and was about to pull back when Kuroo pulled him down and returned the kiss. It was slow and languid. It was just a press and movement of lips, but it was more than enough. He remembers the way they looked at each other after, the way Kuroo looked at him with such warmth and affection, with such soft, sincere smile on his face. He remembers the way his own eyes crinkled at the corners, the way his lips stretched wide and the way his heart felt full and warm.

It might be unwise to start a relationship in such an uncertain world, but it was more reason to try when nothing was set in stone, when each day might be their last. Koushi and Asahi had been encouraging when they found out, and approving when they finally met Kuroo, even though they had to sacrifice their sleep since they had different schedules. Daichi also met Kenma who only stared at him, but made him sweat as bad as Kuroo when Koushi interrogated him. Unsurprisingly, Kuroo and Kenma passed with flying colors and were to complete their Ranger training, which involved getting assigned their own Jaeger and their Shatterdome. On Kuroo’s last day in the Academy, on their last midnight meeting, they didn’t say goodbye. Instead, they said until next time.

Something to hold on to. Someone to come back to.

It kept him going through the rough patches of the Academy training. It kept him going through the fear and worry and pride and excitement of being a full-fledged Ranger. It kept him going through the first mission, the first battle against Kaiju, the first brush with death with Koushi in Sky Raven.

It was Kuroo and his own ‘until next time’ that kept him going. Written in their letters, spoken in their video calls, hanging in the air between them.

Until next time.

... Until one day, Daichi felt crushing emptiness, and oppressive silence in his mind that sent him reeling and rushing in panic to seek Koushi out, because he heard the description once from a Ranger who lost his brother and co-pilot. However, he found Koushi alive and well, and he could feel his familiar presence in his mind, but the emptiness and silence lingered. Immediately he thought of Kuroo, but there was no way to contact him directly. Their only lines of communication were the heavily supervised letter, encrypted emails and scheduled video calls. There was no way of getting information from other Shatterdome unless they were top officers, which they were not. Koushi tried his best to pull some strings while Daichi could only wait for any letters, emails, or calls. But the emails went unread and unanswered, and scheduled time for their call came and went. The first time he could ignore, but not the second, nor the third. When Koushi’s source finally got through, it was only to find out that there was no Ranger named Kuroo or Kozume on the base.

He doesn’t really remember the days after. He doesn’t remember how he was able to function as a human being, let alone fight as a Ranger.  He remembers Koushi and Asahi being a strong and steady presence. He remembers regaining his footing slowly but surely, even under the iron hand of Ukai Sr. He remembers gaining more friends and family. He doesn’t remember whether the emptiness and the silence somehow disappeared or filled, or whether they were just buried and forgotten.

“Daichi-san?”

Two pairs of concerned eyes stare at him. So lost he was in his recollection that Daichi doesn’t notice Hinata and Kageyama coming up to him. It isn’t easy to catch him off guard, especially when it is one of the first lessons he drills into the newer Rangers to be always on guard and aware of their surroundings.

“You’re crying.” It is only until Hinata points it out he realizes the wetness on his cheeks. He wipes his cheek with the back of his hand and looks at his damp knuckles in confusion. It is not just a few tears.

“I…” Before Daichi can come up with any excuse, Kageyama silently offers a handkerchief towards him. It is clean and dry, which is typical of Kageyama. But the gesture is foreign to the tall, awkward younger man, who is not used to comforting others. Daichi smiles in gratitude as he takes the handkerchief, “Thanks.” His smile turns genuine when the man nods earnestly in response.

Hinata is oddly quiet, his gaze holds the quiet intensity he usually preserved for certain situations. Daichi can’t help the prickle of unease having that gaze directed towards him. He can never get used to Hinata’s brand of intensity.

“It’ll be okay.”

It is a common phrase for comfort and reassurance, and yet coming from Hinata who speaks them with utter conviction, he allows himself to believe that it will be okay.

 

***

 

Few months later finds Daichi, Koushi and Asahi among the procession of people heading towards the Jaeger bays where an assembly has been called. It is the third assembly that requires the attendance of all the personnel manning the Shatterdome throughout the years under the leadership of Ukai Jr. The first was the official announcement of Ukai Sr.’s retiring from his position as the Marshal of HK Shatterdome and Ukai Jr.’s taking his place. The second was not long time ago, explaining the current situation and the changes to HK Shatterdome now that they were the only active base, including the new addition into their ranks. It is why the third assembly is called: to introduce and welcome the newcomers.

They came in phases, giving enough time for the HK personnel to prepare and adjust for the next arrival. Tokyo's Jaegers with their pilots and J-Tech officers were the first to arrive, followed by Vladivostok’s ammunition and heavy artillery. Anchorage arrived with all the promised resources, which kept the base busy considering the amount and the importance of them. It was during the busy time; the first Category IV Kaiju was sighted. It took Little Giant and Horned Owl to slow it down before Weasel Sage killed it close to the Miracle Mile where White Eagle stood guard. By then it truly sank in how the situation has escalated beyond imagining. It could have been worse if it wasn’t for their leaders’ prescience.

Sydney’s Seagull Star got to HK with Jumphawks trailing behind. Two of the Jumphawks are actually from Tokyo, carrying their Jumphawk crew and Strike Troopers. Vladivostok’s Evening Mist were on its way to HK when another Kaiju made an appearance and was forced to intercept the Category IV on its own until reinforcements came in the nick of time. Tokyo’s Marshal and his remaining officers were the last to arrive. From the whispers around him, their helicopter only landed last night, so they haven’t had a good glimpse of the young Marshal and his officers. It is the main topic of discussion when the three join their fellow officers in the bays. Oikawa is particularly interested in Tokyo’s K-Science officer who refuses to be addressed formally. Daichi doesn’t involve himself in the conversation happening around him, letting the chatter wash over him.

It has been that way since Bokuto made himself comfortable among HK personnel. He is bright and exuberant, friendly and charming that he easily makes friends wherever he goes, it is no wonder why he and Hinata immediately hit it off. It is like a meeting of suns when they are together. It can be energizing or exhausting being around them. They can talk about nothing and everything. Still, Bokuto has favorite topics to talk about, if it isn’t about Jaeger and training and Kaiju, it must be about Akaashi or Kuroo.

It appears that he is close friends with the Marshal himself, having known him since he first joined Tokyo Shatterdome. He shares freely things about Kuroo that matches the Kuroo Daichi knew that keeps him from spending his time around Bokuto. However, it is difficult to stay away completely from any mention of Kuroo with Tokyo personnel all over the place. The Tokyo Shatterdome people has nothing but good things about their leader, and it takes little prodding for them to speak of him. Daichi doesn’t have to listen closely to catch the underlying respect and admiration in their words. Koushi seems to have taken advantage of it, asking around about Kuroo in the subtle way of his. He tries to share his findings with him, but Daichi doesn’t want to hear it. He doesn’t think he is ready, or will ever be ready to hear about Kuroo, which Daichi knows it is ridiculous since he will not just hear about Kuroo, he will eventually _interact_ with Kuroo as his superior. But so long he has the choice to, he stays away from anything related to Kuroo.

Today the choice is taken out of his hands. For the very first time in a long time, he will see Kuroo again. He tries to ignore the churning in his stomach, breathing in and out carefully from his nose and through his mouth, centering himself the best as he would when he is going to fight against Kaiju. He finds a semblance of calm when the bays fall silent at the appearance of Ukai and Takeda on the makeshift platform. Ukai doesn’t bother much with speeches and jumps right in to introduction.

The Miya twins are the first to step forward, more like Atsumu, the more outgoing and talkative one, introducing himself and his twin, Osamu, with a flair that reminds him of Oikawa. With their bleached hair and undercut, they look like boyband members instead of Jaeger pilots, their tendency to pull flashy moves against Kaiju rather exacerbates the impression. However, those who have watched Fox Fire's fights see their uncanny ability to learn and adjust their fighting style against the Kaiju they are fighting, even going as far as imitating Kaiju’s movements and strategy.  

Kiryuu and his co-pilot are next, comparatively more stiff and formal in their introduction, their accent thick. Evening Mist is the largest and most heavily armed Jaeger, and yet Kiryuu and his co-pilots manage to move and fight with the ease of much lighter and smaller Jaeger. They hold the record of the highest Kaiju kill count, particularly _solo_ kill count. No wonder they can hold out for so long against Category IV Kaiju.

Hoshiumi introduces himself rather sullenly, while his co-pilot gives a bright smile and cheerful introduction. Hoshiumi has been that way since he arrived in Hong Kong, and especially around Hinata. Daichi has a suspicion what the reason might be. Seagull Star doesn’t only have its design is based on the old Little Giant, but its fighting style also strongly resembles the legendary ace of HK Shatterdome. So long his attitude doesn’t disrupt their teamwork and affect their morale, Hoshiumi is allowed to act however he likes, they are used to with their pilots’ eccentricities after all.

It looks like that they keep Tokyo officers’ introduction for last, starting from their Jaeger pilots, getting positive reactions from HK personnel. They have been the first to arrive and earned their place among them. Komori unsurprisingly speaks for both himself and Sakusa, and Akaashi makes a calmer introduction than Bokuto whose loud ‘hey hey hey’ raises chuckles around. It seems Bokuto is not the unique character among Tokyo personnel. He is not the only one who reminds Daichi of an animal, there are some others who reminds him of cats, dogs, weasel, even snakes. The cats’ impression is the strongest actually, though no one has stronger resemblance with snakes than the LOCCENT mission controller, whom he can now put the name Daishou to Koushi’s snake-face.

Daichi is so engrossed in committing their names and faces to memory that he is not prepared for the last figure to step forward. Tall and lean, wild dark hair, and hooded golden eyes. It is unmistakably Kuroo, and yet… it is not.

The last he saw him was through the screen during their routine call. Even after a year of becoming an active Ranger and Jaeger pilot with two kills under his belt, Kuroo still retained his boyish charms, the playful glint in his eyes and the edges of smirk at the corners of his mouth. Kuroo in his memories is young and optimistic. This Kuroo standing in front of him is older, his face all hard lines and sharp angles. He is taller and broader, filling out his uniform whereas he barely did. His hair still falls over one eye, but shorter and less wild. His eyes are still that piercing gold, but there is cold glint and lingering shadow. However, it is how he carries himself that sets him apart from the Kuroo he remembers.

Kuroo is standing at ease, not in perfect military form, but all eyes are drawn to him, giving him their full attention. Even without looking at his uniform that distinguishes him from the other officers, they instinctively recognize him as a man of authority. He cuts an imposing figure, until his mouth quirks into a crooked smile that somehow manages to make him more approachable, but for Daichi, the sight sends a painful pang through his chest.

“Kuroo Tetsurou from Tokyo Shatterdome. I’m looking forward to working with you.” His gaze sweeps through the bay, and for the briefest moment, Daichi thinks his gaze lingers on his direction. He doesn’t want to identify the treacherous feeling that threatens to overwhelm him for the slightest possibility. He forces himself to keep his focus on Ukai who started speaking.

“Marshal Kuroo has made significant breakthrough during his time in Tokyo Shatterdome, especially with science and technology division. I’d like for him to do the same here, in Hong Kong Shatterdome, to give us a better chance in this war against Kaiju. From now on, he will be second in the line of command. You will answer to him like you answer to me.”

Daichi’s feelings might be in turmoil, but he recognizes the significance of the order. Ukai might make the final decisions, but Kuroo has the same authority with Ukai, second in line notwithstanding. It speaks how much regard Ukai has for the younger Marshal. It makes him wonder whether he knows Kuroo at all. He knows he is intelligent, sharp and cunning, but he always considers Kuroo more as a protector than a leader. How much has Kuroo changed? How much have _they_ changed? Somehow those thoughts make his blood freeze in his veins.

“-okay?” Daichi turns sharply at the touch on his shoulder, to the concerned faces of Koushi whose hand on him and Asahi who hovers behind.

“It’s time for Officer meeting, right? Let’s go.” Daichi walks ahead, not giving his friends the opening to question him.

 

***

 

It is with great effort Daichi avoids Koushi and Asahi after the meeting. He only needs to avoid them long enough until something else takes them away from him, for Koushi is his duty and responsibility as LOCCENT Mission Controller and for Asahi is his recovering co-pilot who doesn’t know the meaning of taking it easy. Admittedly he played dirty by pulling the Noya card on Asahi and getting in Daishou’s way while Koushi’s chasing after him. Daishou has been a successful distraction, too successful if he might say, with how he kept Koushi in his clutches with overly friendly smile that reminds him of Koushi’s when he’s planning someone’s demise, and one his best friend threw at him when he realized what Daichi has done. Daichi is going to have to watch his back for the next few days, scratch that, _weeks_ , unless he begs and grovels and it might not even be enough, considering how much Koushi dislikes the other LOCCENT controller’s personality. Snake-face is the least offensive name Koushi calls him by.

Still, he desperately needs the space now that he has seen Kuroo with his own eyes. He has been content in the bubble he made for himself where the Marshal of Tokyo Shatterdome only happened to share a similar name with someone he knew. But now that bubble has burst, and he is overcome with tumultuous emotions he isn’t quite ready to sort and identify. He tries to distract himself with his own duty and responsibility, but every little thing reminds him of Kuroo. From the food he eats in the mess hall to the move other Ranger’s pull off in Kwoon Combat Room practice. It is like the days after losing Kuroo all over again, with the only and glaring difference is that Kuroo is obviously alive.

It is why Daichi finds himself wide awake in the middle of the night when the lights have been turned low and the hallways are deserted as he walks towards Combat Room. The sight of empty and silent Combat Room puts him immediately at ease, a small genuine smile flitted over his face for the first time that day. He goes to the weapons rack, and picks up a bo staff. He takes off his boots and walks barefooted towards the mat with each hand occupied. He counts his steps as his soles fully touch the cool floor. He stops at the edge of the mat only to leave the boots and strides forward to the center of the mat. He straightens up and closes his eyes, breathing in and out, feeling the air fill and escape his lungs. He eases all his muscles one by one from the tops of his head to the ends of his toes. He drops into a ready stance, bo staff held with two hands to his side and vertical to the ground. In one exhale of breath, he moves.

At first, he goes through the basic katas. Slow and sure. Eventually, he starts to move into more complicated katas. With his eyes remain closed, he throws all of his focus inward, to the beat of his heart, the expansion of his lungs, the pull of his muscles. It is blissfully silent in his mind for the very first time.

However, the longer he goes, he becomes aware of another heartbeat. He doesn’t notice at first, but the deeper he falls into his trance, he can pick up another heart beating alongside with him in perfect synchronization. He is abruptly taken out of his trance at the realization.

It shouldn’t be possible, he thinks to himself, clutching his chest. It is a common side effect from drifting. Ghost Drift, the scientists called them. The connection that lingers outside Jaeger between the co-pilots. It varies person to person how much they can get from their partners, but most often they read and feel the other’s thoughts and feelings. He used to feel them from Koushi when they spent their waking hours connected through the Drift as much as they could, Kaiju or no Kaiju. But he rarely felt his heartbeat alongside his, and even when he did they weren’t aligned as perfectly. While he can Drift with anyone, he achieves the highest synchronicity with Koushi and he hasn’t experienced Ghost Drift since the termination of their partnership. So how can he feel someone else’s heartbeat?

Then he remembers that he can feel Koushi’s heartbeat only when he is particularly close by. Instinctively he snaps his gaze toward the entrance of the room.

Only to find an all too familiar figure in military issued dark fitting shirt and grey baggy pants.

Kuroo.

His surprise has made him take unconscious steps backward. Golden eyes flicker and dim as the tall, lean man catches the movement, but otherwise gives nothing away.

“Sawamura.” Stiff, formal, and it pains Daichi to hear his name spoken that way by the only one who never does.

“Kuroo.” Somehow, he manages to return the greeting.

“Would you mind for a spar?” _Would you mind if I enter your sanctuary?_

Daichi’s first reaction is to deny him entry. Kuroo is the very reason why he seeks sanctuary in this very time and place, but he is also the person whom he has given entry, and who _made_ the sanctuary. He says nothing but moves towards one side of the mat, whom the other man takes as permission. Daichi’s eyes don’t leave his former sparring partner as he steps into the room and walks towards the weapons rack. He cannot help recognizing the habits Kuroo appears to still have from testing and twirling the staff to taking off his boots at the edge of the mat.

It doesn’t feel real when they stand opposite each other. It still doesn’t feel real when they circle around each other, right until they exchange the first blow, the force of it sends tremors through his arms, signifying this is no dream.

The early exchanges are about learning and testing of each other. They are simply greetings. Kuroo still moves with the same ease and grace he remembers, his steps light and soundless, his movements fluid and flexible, but there are more strength in his blows and skill in his maneuvers. However, Daichi is Assault Specialist not for nothing. He has polished his skill and gained experience since his Academy days, no longer relying on his strength. They each gain a win before the spar starts in earnest.

It is frighteningly easy to fall in step with each other. It has always been easy for the two of them to predict each other’s thoughts and moves since the beginning. It is why their fights are the most difficult and challenging, yet the most satisfying he has. It is like no time has passed.

And all Daichi can feel about it is anger and frustration at the realization, throwing himself into the fight with a roar. The only change in Kuroo’s expression is the widening of his eyes, even if he can do more, Daichi gives him no chance to with how he rains blow after blow on him which keeps Kuroo on the defensive that he doesn’t see the swipe aimed towards his legs coming and he stumbles down to the mat hard. Not finished there, Daichi dismantles him of his weapon by flicking the staff away from him. In his emotion-charged actions, he doesn’t stop to wonder how little resistance comes from Kuroo. The taller man lays still on his back on the mat, the end of the staff pointed to his chest with Daichi looming threateningly over him.

It is very rare for Daichi to lose his temper. He always makes sure to have tight rein on his temper, because he knows how important it is to keep calm under pressure, especially when you are controlling a giant killing machine. Being teacher to the Rangers, it is also important for him to be an example for them. However, right now he cannot be bothered to care.

Right now, he is not a Ranger, not a Jaeger pilot, not an Assault Specialist, not a PPDC officer.

Right now, he is just Daichi, who has loved and lost, only to find he hasn’t. He is angry and frustrated, but mostly sad and betrayed.

“I thought you were _dead_ ,” Daichi hisses in venom. The calm expression on Kuroo’s face only further enrages him. He wants a reaction, _any_ reaction, more than this.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Daichi punctuates his question by jabbing the staff into Kuroo’s chest, hard enough to bruise, but Kuroo only lets out a grunt, staring up at Daichi.

For what it feels like an eternity they merely look at each other. The only sounds filling the room are their heavy breathing due to their spar. Daichi is willing to wait for however long it takes for an answer, he deserves nothing less for being left thinking the other dead. As though reading his mind, there is a softening in Kuroo’s expression, almost sad and resigned.

“…On our third mission,” Kuroo pauses, in a rare display of uncertainty. “Kenma had anxiety attack.”

Daichi knows how dangerous it is to happen during battle, but nothing prepares him for Kuroo’s next words. “I had to take over.”

He goes rigid with shock when the implication sets in, stepping back with wide eyes, staff falling from limp hands to his side.

It is one of the first things they teach in Academy. It is one of the first rules they enforce when they become pilots.

They are _not_ to pilot Jaeger on their own.

The neural load and mental strength required to control the Jaegers are too much for a single person to handle. It was why the first test pilot died, because he had no one to share the burden with him. The teacher used graphic images and description to show the consequences and to scare the cadets from making the attempt, let alone think of it when they still entertained the illusion of getting all the glory on their own. It was certainly effective, he hadn’t heard any kind of bragging involving being the exception and piloting the Jaeger alone since that one-hour presentation. He has never heard of any attempt of solo piloting either. Even if there’s any, he doubts their chances. He is inclined to disbelieve Kuroo’s claim.

But…

But… it explains many things. It explains the sudden crushing emptiness and oppressive silence. Kuroo didn’t die, but he was as good as dead.

Daichi abruptly drops to his knees, scrambling forward as his hands flit over Kuroo’s face, shoulders, and chest in alarm as to ensure that it is truly Kuroo, living and breathing in front of him. Kuroo catches his hand and places it on his chest, right on top his beating heart. The steady thrum beneath his hand feels much too real to be his imagination.

“I’m okay now. I was lucky, I managed full recovery.” Kuroo doesn’t look away as he tells him this. It is not like they won’t know the other is telling the truth without looking each other in the eye. But… Daichi needs it, needs the contact, the reassurance.

“How long?” He finally manages to drag the words out from his throat.

“… Too long. Far too long.” Kuroo’s voice is low and pained. “When I came to, Kenma was...” He closes his eyes, a furrow between his eyebrows as he leaned back against the mat. It was a familiar gesture when he is remembering something particularly painful and unpleasant and his heart aches in resonance to his pain. Daichi leans forward, touching his forehead against his and his other hand to his cheek.

“He was mad with grief. He thought he lost me and he blamed himself.” Kuroo and Kenma only have each other. They have lost their family in the Onibaba attack. But Daichi? Daichi has Koushi and Asahi, and he still has his family.

“We… I… needed to get away… I’m sorry.” Daichi finds himself shaking his head slowly but more fervently at the apology.

“Kuro- Tetsu- _Tetsurou_.”

Silence falls at the utterance of the name, of the name one hasn’t heard spoken by the other, of the name the other hasn’t dared to speak out loud. Daichi feels fingers curling gently against the back of his neck. He doesn’t shrug it off, the touch is comforting and grounding.

“… I almost lost Koushi.” Daichi can never forget their last mission, the Kaiju that tore their Jaeger, that tore _them_ apart. He still has nightmares of that day, of the screeching of metal, of the resounding pain, of the Kaiju’s eyes and teeth, of Koushi’s terrified face, before the sudden silence and disorientation as he was disconnected though the Drift.

They survived. Against all odds, they survived. They were more fortunate than most pilots that they didn’t suffer debilitating injuries or lost their lives. However, that brief moment when he thought he lost Koushi and was about to die leaves its mark on Daichi and it leaves deeper mark on Koushi, who couldn’t find himself around Jaegers, even Conn-Pods.

He has nightmares for that few minutes. He cannot imagine how much worse it must be for Kenma. He cannot fault Kuroo for putting himself and Kenma first. He is surprised that they did not leave PPDC for good. They can just disappear without a trace. They have the right to. They don’t owe anything to the world that takes away everything from them.

“Why come back at all?” Daichi cannot help asking, leaning back.

“Nekomata.” That’s not the answer Daichi is expecting. Kuroo gives him a rueful smile. “He wanted me as his successor… and I.” From close-up, Daichi sees how Kuroo's lips tremble with emotion, the only crack in his composure.

“…I left something behind.” _I left someone behind_. Daichi’s breathing hitches. He knows how much strength and courage it takes to give when you think there is nothing left to give. It is not small feat, and he doesn't doubt how hard it is for Kuroo to return to PPDC.

“I’m sorry it takes so long... I understand if you can’t forgive me. I can’t forgive myself either.” Daichi laughs wetly. He wants to say damn right you do but the tears just don’t stop coming. The relief is too great to know that he hasn't been abandoned, forgotten.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Daichi chokes out as he tries futilely to stop crying.

“I’m glad you’re okay too.” Kuroo gives him that small, soft smile Daichi is so fond of, that smile that he never thought he’d see again. He feels himself biting his lips to keep himself from another outburst. His lips part in surprise when Kuroo wipes his thumb gently over his cheek.

Only then Daichi seem to realize the position they are in. Kuroo is laying on his back and Daichi is stretched out directly on top of him. There are no parts of their bodies that aren’t touching.

It will be so easy to lean forward and close the gap, but… his heart and his head are still unsettled with Kuroo’s sudden reappearance in his life. As much as he understands there’s no helping their separation, as happy and relieved he is in getting Kuroo back, he is still mad and upset for Kuroo letting him think he was dead for so long. His feelings are all over the place. He doesn’t think he’s in the right mind to make any decisions.

Without Daichi needing to say anything, Kuroo doesn’t push, drawing back his hand. His smile doesn’t waver as he leans back to give him space. His eyes are warm and gentle, if not a bit shy and hopeful with the way he tilts his chin down and peers up at him.

“Until next time?” Daichi’s breath catches at the familiar phrase, bringing back memories of late night conversations, of teasing remarks and playful banters, of difficult but satisfying spars, of written words in letters and emails, and of image on and voice through the screen.

Bringing the realization that they can have it all again.

Kuroo might have phrased it as a question as not to force him into anything, but it has never been a question to Daichi. Between nothing and everything, it has never been a choice at all. Daichi returns the smile, wide and genuine.

“Until next time.”

It is a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> More about this AU:
> 
> **Hong Kong Shatterdome (Miyagi Teams)**
> 
>  **Marshal:** Ukai Jr. ( **Aide:** Takeda, **Former Marshal:** Ukai Sr.)  
>  **Jaegers & Rangers:** White Eagle (Ushijima & Semi), Ace Libero (Asahi & Nishinoya), Little Giant (Kageyama & Hinata), and Iron Wall (Futakuchi & Aone)  
>  **Assault Specialists:** Sawamura (reserve Ranger), Mizoguchi, Oiwake and Saitou  
>  **LOCCENT Mission Controller:** Sugawara (former pilot of Sky Raven, retired due to medical issue)  
>  **Medical & Psych:** Kiyoko, Yachi, Mai and Yui  
>  **K-Science:** Oikawa (former pilot of Blue Castle, retired due to permanent knee injury)  
>  **J-Tech:** Iwaizumi (former pilot of Blue Castle, retired voluntarily), and the rest of Aoba Jousai  
>  **Strike Troops:** Oohira, Tendou, and the rest of Shiratorizawa  
>  **Jumperhawk:** Moniwa, and the rest of Datekou
> 
>  
> 
> **Tokyo Shatterdome (Tokyo Teams)**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Marshal:** Kuroo ( **Aide:** Kai, **Former Marshal:** Nekomata)  
>  **Jaegers & Rangers:** Horned Owl (Bokuto & Akaashi), Weasel Sage (Sakusa & Komori)  
>  **LOCCENT Mission Controller:** Daishou  
>  **Medical & Psych:** Shirofuku, Suzumeda and Mika.  
>  **K-Science:** Kenma (former pilot of Black Cat, retired voluntarily) and the younger Nekoma  
>  **J-Tech:** Yaku, and the rest of Fukurodani  
>  **Strike Troops:** the rest of Itachiyama  
>  **Jumperhawk:** Numai and the rest of Nohebi  
>  **Assault Specialists:** Naoi, Oomizu, and Yamiji  
>  **Anchorage Shatterdome:** Fox Fire (Miya twins) 
> 
> **Vladivostok Shatterdome:** Evening Mist (Kiryuu  & co-pilot)
> 
>  **Sydney Shatterdome:** Seagull Star (Hoshiumi  & co-pilot) 
> 
> **Random note:** While I’m researching fitting names for the Jaegers (but still the names sound lame, meh), only Seijou and Datekou who don’t have animal name in their name (Itachiyama has weasel, Inarizaki has fox, Kamomedai has both duck and seagull). I’m not surprised if Kiryuu’s school have an animal too in its name. Oh, Furudate-sensei, you make Nationals sound like a zoo/jungle with various animals fighting for the top. XDD


End file.
